A Birthday Story
by Empty Scribbles
Summary: Serena's planning Blair's birthday. Serena's POV. Pairing, D/B, N/S.


_This is a prompt fill from Tumblr_

* * *

><p>A relieved sigh escapes Serena's lips. The venue she's booked for Blair's birthday looks perfect and the guest list has been settled. Food, drinks, and music have been arranged as well and now she's left with only the easy part. She thanks everyone for all the help and takes a cab over to Blair's.<p>

The plan is simple. She's going to wake Blair up to an overly generous breakfast, they'll then spend the day shopping before getting ready for what Blair thinks is a fundraiser. Nothing can possibly go wrong.

When she arrives in the penthouse, a crease forms in-between her brows. It's oddly quiet and she doesn't see any of Blair's hired help. She thought she told Dorota how important today was. She shakes her head and makes her way towards the staircase.

"Ms. Serena"

She abruptly stops at the first step and looks over her shoulder to see Dorota. "Yes"

"We have change of plans" Dorota says hesitantly in her polish accent.

Serena slowly turns around and narrows her eyes at the noticeably frightened maid. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean Ms. Blair not coming downstairs"

"Well, when do you think she will be?" Serena can't help but ask.

"I don't know" Dorota shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe weeks"

Serena rubs her forehead in frustration. She's exhausted. Planning for Blair's birthday has been hell because every year has been spent topping the other and there is only so much money can buy.

She places a hand on her waist, trying to ignore the sharp pain her heels are causing. "Okay, what happened? And start from the beginning. Remember, details Dorota"

"Ms. Blair and Lowly Boy break up…Something about Renoir and Vermeer"

"I told you not to let Dan inside!" Serena whines and stomps her foot. "For god's sake Dorota, I asked for one thing!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Serena, but you know how Ms. Blair is. She impossible" Dorota tries to explain.

Five times. They have broken up five times in the past two months and half the time it's because they can't agree on something so unbelievably trivial, it makes her head explode.

Serena takes a deep breath and calms down. "It's fine, I'll speak with Blair myself. Just make sure you have breakfast prepared"

* * *

><p>Serena approaches the door to Blair's bedroom and lightly knocks.<p>

"Go away!"

"B, it's me… S"

She waits a good thirty seconds and Blair doesn't' appear to protest, so she takes it as an invitation and turns the knob to step into the bedroom. At first glance, everything seems to be arranged properly, so it doesn't appear to be a structural damage sort of fight they've had in the past. Unfortunately, she walked into one of those and was knocked out by a vase thrown by Blair.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asks warily as she approaches Blair's bed hesitantly.

Blair props herself up with her elbows, strands of hair running over the corner of her lip. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

Serena's eyes dart away as scratches the bridge of her nose uncomfortably. "It's just I heard things with Dan didn't go so well last night"

A smile spreads across Blair's lips. "I don't know who you're talking about S"

"Okay" She presses her lips tightly and sits on the side of the bed, right beside Blair. "You know what, that's actually perfect. You said you're fine, so why don't you get ready and we'll go shopping"

Blair falls back on the bed and sighs dramatically. "I would love to, but my body doesn't want to move today"

Like always, Blair is in denial. In fact, Serena considers her as the queen of denial.

"But B" She places her hand on top of Blair's and lets an alluring smile spread across her lips. "We had plans"

Blair yawns and turns away from Serena. "Sorry S, I suppose I'll make it up to you another time"

She pinches Blair on the arm.

Suddenly, Blair whips herself around and glares at Serena. "Ow!"

"Let's go"

"Do you not understand English?" Blair stares at her with a look of incredulity. "I don't want to"

She's losing her patience with Blair. Sometimes her friend can be such a spoiled little brat. So with no choice in the matter, she unexpectedly grabs Blair's leg and attempts to pull her off the bed. Of course Blair is not the type to just let Serena push her around.

Much to Serena's dismay, the squabble lasts a good twenty minutes until she gets tired of Blair's antics and finally gives up.

* * *

><p>Serena's hair is a mess and she desperately needs backup. She quickly gathers getting Blair ready for her birthday party is not a one woman task. Scrolling through her phone, a smile becomes of her lips when she sees Nate's name. She presses dial and patiently waits in Blair's foyer for Nate to answer.<p>

"Hello"

"I need your help" Serena tells him, pacing back and forth in the foyer. "Blair and Dan broke up and now Blair won't get out of bed"

"Have you talked to Dan?" Nate asks.

"No"

"Well he's the solution. You need to get him to apologize" Nate explains.

"I'll meet you in Brooklyn?" Serena proposes hopefully.

"See you then"

She clicks off the phone and scurries over to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I want to talk, but does she let me?" Dan asks and points to himself. "Of course she doesn't"<p>

Serena glances over to Nate, who offers her a smirk. Sometimes she can't help but think Dan is the woman in the relationship.

"Dude, you sound like a girl" Nate says.

"Nate, you of all people should understand what I'm talking about here" Dan replies.

"Um…." Nate scratches the back of his head. "No, I really can't relate. Ironically, I think the problem with our relationship was that I didn't talk enough"

"Look" Serena sighs and stares at Dan. "It's Blair's birthday. Can you just apologize to her?"

"I feel like you're not listening to me"

"Dan, it's her birthday" She reaffirms with more emphasis.

Dan tilts his head to the side and stares at her questionably. "And we're not dating anymore so I don't really know why I should care"

She narrows her eyes at Dan. "You're becoming the bane of my existence Humphrey"

"And you're the sore pimple on my ass!" Dan shouts.

"Okay" Nate states calmly and steps in-between the two. "Let's calm down here" He then stares at Dan. "Dude, everyone knows this fight will boil over, so why don't you do us a favor and just apologize"

"I apologize and she's going to hold it over me forever" Dan answers and folds his arms across his chest.

"The Dan I know doesn't care about that stuff. All he cares about is Blair's happiness" Nate reminds him.

A sigh escapes Dan's lips. "You're right"

"There you go man" Nate pats Dan on the back. "Let's roll"

Dan nods and heads into his bedroom, leaving the two stand out in the living room of the loft. Nate is a life-saver. There is no way she would've able to convince Dan without him.

She glances over, gazing at him and his blond bangs. "Thank you"

He smiles and she can't help but begin nervously chewing on her lip as they wait for Dan.

* * *

><p>"Remember, I booked a venue and everything, we just need to give her a reason to get dressed up without knowing it's for her actual surprise birthday party" Serena whispers in a hush voice as they form a circle in the foyer. Serena isn't the biggest fan of scheming, but that doesn't mean she was never good at it.<p>

"Relax" Dan puts his hand up as a smug grin forms on his lips. "I got this Van Der Woodsen"

Serena tilts her head to the side, lips pressed in displeasure. He's become that annoying brother she never wanted.

"Lowly Boy"

They look across and see Dorota narrowing her eyes at Dan, leaving Nate to snort.

"Uh, it's actually Lonely Boy" Dan corrects and hands her a rose he bought earlier, making the thick and husky maid soften. She thought it was strange for him to do so at the time, but it's quite obvious Dan has become accustomed to dealing with Blair's antics. He's always been a fast learner. He was the first boyfriend her mother ever approved. Granted it took a while, but she liked him at the end of the day.

"Sorry Mr. Dan, but Ms. Blair never complain" Dorota explains and smiles at the rose Dan handed her.

"Of course not" Dan murmurs.

"Dan" Serena nudges him to move forward.

"Oh right" Dan says and begins climbing up the staircase.

They follow him up and wait beside the doorway. When it comes to Blair and Dan, anything can happen. If Blair is in one of her dour moods, Dan may need backup. With Nate by her side, she watches Dan hesitantly approach Blair's bed and she spots the box in his hands hidden behind his back. It's definitely Blair's birthday present.

"Humphrey" Blair says and narrows her eyes at him. She then pushes herself up to sit back against the headboard of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday" Dan answers and sits on the edge, by Blair's side.

"And he wanted to apologize" Serena can't help but chime in. Someone needs to push them and quicken the process of reconciliation.

"Sure" Dan nods in agreement. "I was wrong"

"And…." Blair asks, staring at him expectantly.

Dan sighs and rubs the back of his head. "You were right, like always"

"Yay!" Serena claps her hands excitedly, and jumps a little even.

* * *

><p>The birthday party is a success. After Dan gifted Blair his grandmother's necklace, they went out to dinner, leaving her to pout. She wanted to spend the day with her best friend. However, it gave her time to make sure everything was arranged perfectly at the venue of Blair's birthday party.<p>

Now, she's watching the guests chat away in their circle of groups.

"Serena and Nate sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Blair sings.

Serena looks over her shoulder and glares at her best friend, leaving the brunette to giggle.

"You so loooove him S" Blair adds and approaches her.

Her eyes wander off to Nate standing with Chuck and Dan, drinking away. "I…I…I'm not talking about this"

"Don't worry, Dan's working his magic as we speak" Blair tells her.

She shakes her head feeling annoyed with how involved Blair tends to get. Blair likes to force things rather than letting them happen naturally.

"You'll thank me later" Blair says tiredly and rests her head on Serena's shoulder as they watch the guys drink and laugh. "S?"

"Yeah"

"I'm really happy"

Serena smiles, getting lost in Nate's cool blue eyes. "Me too"


End file.
